Jet pump fouling is a problem common to many boiling water reactor (BWR) nuclear power plants. Accumulation of deposits in BWR jet pumps reduces the effectiveness of the jet pumps and can result in reduced reactor core performance (and reduced or less efficient power generation). Removal of deposits from fouled jet pumps through hydrolazing has been shown to improve the flow characteristics of the pumps. In typical practice, hydrolaze cleaning requires removal of the jet pumps from the reactor vessel in order to access all of the areas where deposits form. A cleaning system capable of removing deposits from the jet pumps in-situ would reduce the maintenance costs by reducing or eliminating the need to remove the jet pump assemblies from the reactor vessel and would reduce the performance degradation associated with jet pump fouling in BWRs.